Whose Line is it Anyway? Etenal Eden style
by KittyMaria12
Summary: It's the british improv. show "Whose Line is it Anyway?" but in EE style. My first story so please, be nice.


Hello, I'm just a typical junior high student, with a retarded personality and incredible laziness, just so you can imagine the fanfic, I'm a tall girl that has glasses, cat ears and long black-brown hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a white sweater and dark jeans, but who cares? The EE chars are as they look like

**NOTE **: I don't own Whose Line is it Anyway nor Eternal Eden, they belong to their respective owners.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

KittyMaria : Goood evening, everybody and welcome to : WHOSE LINE IS IT ANYWAY? EE STYLE! At today's show...I've found him under an apple, Noah!

*Noah smiles*

KittyMaria : I've found him behind the blanket, Downey!

*Downey grins goofily*

KittyMaria : I've found him with the Princess, Jean!

*Jean looks pretty bored, but manages to give a faint smile*

KittyMaria : And the Suna-ninja replica, Fierro!

*Fierro just sits here*

KittyMaria : I'm the hostess, KittyMaria, let's get down and have some fun! * goes down to her desk from the places in the audience* Well, welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway? EE style, the show were everything's made up, and the points don't matter. That's right! They're _USELESS, _just like Vaghat's stupid persuasions a la Orochimaru.

*audience laughs*

KittyMaria : I'm not the only Naruto and EE fan that thinks they're alike, don't I? OK, so those who haven't seen the show before: WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN??? No, but seriously, where? Alright, what happens is, those guys up there *points at Noah and co.* will have to make out ideas out of the top of their heads when playing different games, at the end of each game, I give them points, don't know why, though, they still don't matter, just a little joke I suppose. We pick a so called "winner" at the end of the show that can relax at my desk, and the losers will have to immigrate to the Velvet Castle.

*Downey shivers at the thought of seeing Elvira again*

KittyMaria: Allrighty so our first game is...Questions Only! For all four of you, startin' off with Downey and Noah. *Downey and Noah goes up to the middle of the scene, Jean goes to the left side near the desk, and Fierro to the right side* This game is pretty self-explanatory, our heroes must talk only in questions, if one of them will make a mistake, I'll buzz them off and the other one will have to replace the last person, and the scene is....you're in the Tortoise Island.

Downey : Have you seen the stealth turtle?

Noah : Don't you know that they're invisible?

Downey : Then how did we manage to catch the first one?

Noah : Do you ever use your instinct?

Downey : How can I know?

Noah : Are you stupid or what?

Downey: Are _YOU_ ?

Noah : No, I'm not...

BUZZ!

*Fierro replaces Noah*

Fierro : Do you know that we caught 15 grass turtles already*?

Downey : Meaning?

Fierro: Do you realize that a girl wanted the exact amount of grass turtles?

Downey : Why should we give them to her?

Fierro : Aren't good guys supposed to help people in need with pleasure?

Downey : And why can't we be the bad ones?

Fierro : Who do you think Elder Prince is, a chicken?

Downey : Are you talking off subject?

Fierro : What if I am?

Downey : Wasn't the goal here to talk like if we were in Tortoise Island?

Fierro : Still, what's the problem of me talking off subject?

Downey : ..........

BUZZ!

*Jean replaces Downey*

Jean : Did we caught the Giga turtle yet?

Fierro : Isn't it extinct?

Jean : If it was, why it's still on the "to catch" list?

Fierro : How can I know?

Jean : Did you've lost our list?!

Fierro : Wasn't it supposed to be in Gideon's shop?

Jean : ....and how can he possibly know what turtles did we caught already?

Fierro : Isn't in games everything possible?

Jean : How do you know that were in a game?

Fierro : Doesn't everyone in the Eternal Eden cast know it?

Jean : But I do know it!...Aw, shucks..

BUZZ!

*Downey replaces Jean*

Downey : What about the Rainbow turtle?

Fierro : Don't you see that _I_'m here?

Downey : So what?

Fierro : Do you remember that Joelle asked for a Rainbow Turtle for exchange of her joining the team?

Downey : Didn't you know that I was acting dumb?

Fierro : ...No.

BUZZ!

*Noah replaces Fierro*

Noah : Do you know that Mauritania's capital city is Nouachkott?

Downey : Why does your team always talking off subject?

Noah : Are you too stupid to realize that we do it on purpose?

Downey : But I-

BUZZ!

*Jean replaces Downey*

Jean : Which turtle species do you like the most, Noah?

Noah : ...I dunno~

BUZZ! BUZZ!

KittyMaria : That was fantastic, guys! Thousand points each except for Noah that gets five thousand for telling the truth about Downey.

Downey : Hey, I'm not THAT dumb!!

KittyMaria : But we still love our guardian, don't we? *smiles* OK, the next game is..Superheroes, Downey's going to start, Fierro, Noah and Jean will join up later* Downey stands at the middle of the scene, while the rest goes to the left side* Downey will start as a superhero that must overcome a world crisis, then they will name each other superhero names as the scene goes. Now *turns to the audience* what will be the unlikely superhero name for Downey?

Random guy : Velvet Vampire!

Random girl : Girly-boy!

Random monster : *hisses* The Hisser!

KittyMaria : ....I'll choose Girly-Boy *snickers evilly*

Downey : -_-;;

KittyMaria : And what's the world crisis for Girly-Boy?

Random person : No frilly dresses!

KittyMaria : No frilly dresses?! *laughs* That's one good! So *turns to Downey* Girly-Boy, there are no frilly dresses in the world! What are you going to do?

Downey : *acts all...well...girly xD* Yey! What a lovely day! Perfect for baking cookies! Oh, yeah, there's a bargain at the Sanrio shop, so I'd better not miss it~ But I'll check my pink fluffy laptop first *pretends to open a laptop* KYAAA! OHMIGOD, there are no frilly dresses anymore?! That's just so......unpretty!

*audience laughs*

Downey : I hope my cute friends will come soon!

*Fierro goes up*

Fierro : Hello, there Girly-Boy, I've heard you screaming from 2 km away, so I thought of checking out, what's the matter?

Downey : Thanks Father you're here....Boy-That-Acts-Like-Sasuke-Uchiha!

Fierro : ...*sweatdrops* What's goin' on dope? Don't you see that I'm training to kill my idiot-brother-that-murdered-my-whole-kin? I've learned the newest Fire jutsu from...Zuko itself!

*audience laughs*

Downey : But, but...there are no frilly dresses in the world!

*Noah comes up*

Noah : What's the fuss, guys?

Fierro : Why're you here, Can-Can Dancer?

Noah : *dances the Can-Can dance* Hello!..What's the matter, guys?..Do you like how I dance?...It's great isn't it?..*continues dancing*

Downey : Please, oh, please calm down, there are no frilly dresses so..

Fierro : Who cares about some stupid dresses?? I must go find true power..

*Jean comes up*

Jean : Sorry, I'm late, what happened?

Noah : *dances* Ah, it's the Valley-Girl-Boy!

Jean : *glares*

Noah : ^_^;;

Jean : Like, wow! Like, what's going on? Because I must, like, go to the Beauty Saloon to like, prepare for my date with3 guys, so duh, let's get this thing on already.

Downey : PLEASE! We must make new pretty dresses together, because there's none currently, we must save our lovely world!

Noah : *still dances ( good resistance Noah! )* Oh, Don't worry, I've already called France's, Japan's and USA's biggest dress companies, they make new outfits in no time!

Downey : 8DD What can I do without you my dear friend! *glomp*

Noah : ......Well, I'd better go. I have a dance show in 30 minutes, Ciao!

*Noah goes off*

Jean : Like, I have no time now, so, duh, I must go, Ta-ta!

*Jean goes off*

Fierro : Must kill my brother, so see ya, dope.

*Fierro goes off*

Downey : Well, another crisis solved with the help of "The Lovely Quartette"!

BUZZ!x4

*Everyone goes to their seats*

KittyMaria : *still laughing* A million points each, for humiliating themselves!

Noah and co : *glares daggers at the hostess*

KittyMaria : *snickers* Fear my imagination! 8D

Noah : We're not getting payed enough...

KittyMaria : Well, be happy that I'm paying you more than half of the attention I give to Axis Powers Hetalia =3=

Jean : .....That's still not enough for us.

KittyMaria : Oh, come on....you're living in PARADISE, everything's provided for you! Food, drink, clothes, and no paying! Not like my stupid world...

Fierro : Can't we just get on with the show?

KittyMaria : Oh, OK...The next game is, Oh I love this game...Scenes From a Hat! Again for all four of you...Fierro and Jean, Downey and Noah...*Each team goes to the sides of the scene* *KittyMaria gets a big American hat from under the table* Before the show, the audience writes out suggestions on little papers, then we put them in the hat, the good ones, not the crappy ones, like Elvira's...

*audience laughs*

Elvira : *from the audience* HEY!! I did my best!

KittyMaria : Nobody asked you, Hellucia...And the guys must act out the scenes written in the piece of paper, so let's start of with....*pulls out a piece of paper* What REALLY Elvira did to Downey when she captured him, hope you don't remember.

Downey : No....hopefully...*trauma*

*Jean comes up*

Jean : Oh, Downeey~~ *pretends to hold two dresses* which dress will look better on you? The crimson one or the purple one?

BUZZ!

Downey : *glares*

*Noah comes up*

Noah : Get your lazy bum here now! You must massage my feet!

*audience laughs*

Elvira : ....*must kill mode*

KittyMaria : Pffft...OK...*pulls out a piece of paper* Names you better not give to your pet.

*Downey comes up*

Downey : *pretends to call a dog* Come'ere lil' doggy, come're Joelle *whistles*..

Joelle ( at the piano ) : What's wrong with my name, you jerk??!

BUZZ!

Downey : *snickers as he returns to his place*

*Jean comes up*

Jean : KittyMaria, catch!! *pretends to throw a tennis ball*

BUZZ!

KittyMaria : Haha..very funny, _Jeanne..._

*Fierro comes up*

Fierro : Come here, Rubi~~

*audience laughs*

KittyMaria : Still hate Rubi? *pulls out another piece of paper* Unusual books to find in a library..

*Noah comes up*

Noah : *pretends to take a book from a bookshelf* Hmm...."You can be a God too" by Father...

BUZZ!

*Jean comes up*

Jean : *pretends to pull out a book from the bookshelf*..."How to properly commit suicide" by Dark Linette...What the...

*audience laughs*

Linette and Dark Linette: .....

BUZZ!

KittyMaria : *pulls out a piece of paper*...What's...OH CRAP....*audience laughs* What's written in KittyMaria's diary...

*Downey comes up*

Downey : Dear diary, I'm thinking, when people will discover that I'm not human...

BUZZ!

*Fierro comes up*

Fierro : Dear diary, I've drunk 10 L of Mountain Dew without going to the toilet all the time, I think that's my newest record!

BUZZ!

KittyMaria : ....What makes you think that I drink _that_ much Mountain Dew, Fierro?

Fierro : I don't know, just've ran out of other ideas ..

*audience laughs*

KittyMaria : .....*pulls out a piece of paper* Deleted scenes from Aveyond : Rhen's Quest.

*Downey comes up*

Downey : *makes a gesture for Jean to come*

*Jean comes up*

Downey : Oh dear Peta...will you marry me? We'll have a wonderful life together don't you see?

Jean : ....*tries not too laugh too much* NO, stupid spoiled brat.

*audience laughs*

KittyMaria : *laughs* I can imagine Rhen saying that too! *snickers*..*pulls out a piece of paper*...Things you better not do when naked...

*Noah comes up*

Noah : *pretends to chase lions with a whip* Go to your cage now, stupid lions, GO!

BUZZ!

*Jean comes up*

Jean : *looks around and pales* GAAAAH!! FANGIRLS ARE COMING!! *runs away*

BUZZ! BUZZ!

KittyMaria : That's all folks, stay tuned, another part Whose Line is it Anyway? EE style coming soon, don't go away!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*looks embarrassed* So....did you like it? Want me to write more? ( I doubt it though ) if there's something you think is wrong, then tell me and I'll change it...

*: I don't know if there was a girl that wanted 15 grass turtles in the game, so can you correct me if I'm wrong?


End file.
